


Mechanizm Uczuć

by aeshnamixta



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Happy Ending, M/M, Starkbot Feels
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeshnamixta/pseuds/aeshnamixta
Summary: Dum-E jest ze swoim tatą już od trzydziestu lat. Nie zawsze było łatwo, ale zawsze było interesująco.
Relationships: Dummy & Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Dummy&Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Mechanizm Uczuć

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More than nuts and bolts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207260) by [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow). 



> To jeden z moich ulubionych tekstów na ao3. Jest zabawny, wzruszający, mądry i tak ciepły, że grzeje mi serducho za każdym razem, kiedy do niego wracam. Mam nadzieję, że Wam spodoba się równie mocno.  
> I bardzo dziękuję Mai za pomoc z tytułem, bo próba zrobienia czegoś z idiomem tak, by w innym języku brzmiał dobrze, a jednocześnie wciąż miał sens i oddawał ducha pierwowzoru, wcale nie należy do najłatwiejszych!

Dum-E nie podoba się sposób, w jaki Jednostka Stwórcza leży na kanapie. Wie, że kanapa jest jego stacją dokującą, ale jest w tym konkretnym obrazku coś błędnego. Starając się nie robić hałasu, zabiera pustą butelkę i wyciera rozlaną ciesz, a potem sięga po koc, bo to zawsze sprawia, że Jednostka Stwórcza posyła mu ten aprobujący uśmiech i Dum-E dzięki pochwale wie, że zareagował właściwie.  
Naciąga koc na ramiona człowieka, pamiętając, że ludzi nie zakrywa się w całości, jak botów czy samochodów. Gdyby mógł, przyśpieszyłby czas, jakiego Jednostka Stwórcza potrzebuje, by na nowo załadować swoje akumulatory, bo wtedy wstaje z kanapy, rozmawia z nim i pozwala pracować ze sobą w warsztacie, ale rozumie, że coś tu uległo zepsuciu i nie działa tak, jak powinno. Postanawia więc chronić go, póki nie zakończy się proces regeneracji.  
Zajmuje pozycję przed kanapą i staje na straży.

Dum-E kocha Jarvisa tak samo, jak Jednostkę Stwórczą. Jarvis jest mądry, rozumie ludzkie słowa i uczy go, co to znaczy „brat” czy „tata”, oraz czym różni się kochanie kogoś od lubienia go. Dum-E kocha tatę i Jarvisa, i lubi brata taty, bo Rhodeymisiu dba o jego bezpieczeństwo tam, gdzie on nie może się nim opiekować. Jest też pewien stary, łysy człowiek i Dum-E go nienawidzi, nawet jeśli nie potrafiłby dokładnie wyjaśnić, dlaczego.

Dum-E wie, jak rozśmieszyć tatę i uczy tego Jarvisa. Bo kiedy Dum-E zachowuje się jak „wiadro zardzewiałych gwoździ”, tata się śmieje. I może Jarvis nie umie przesuwać puszek ze śrubkami, albo mieszać przypadkowych płynów z kawą, ale kiedy używa swoich ludzkich słów, żeby zrobić z nich żart, tata się śmieje. Dum-E ćwierka z dumy. 

Któregoś dnia tata znika. Dum-E wysprzątał cały warsztat i zrobił tyle koktajli, że nie mieszczą się już w lodówce, a także ładował się do pełna trzy razy – ale tata wciąż nie wrócił. Brat taty przyszedł i rozmawiał z Jarvisem. Powiedział mu coś, co sprawiło, że Jarvis jest martwi. Jarvis nie chce rozmawiać o tym z Dum-E. Kazał mu podjechać do swojej stacji ładującej i przejść w tryb uśpienia, ale Dum-E tego nie robi, nawet jeśli cały warsztat dokoła niego jest ciemny i cichy. Musi czuwać i być gotowym, żeby zadbać o tatę, kiedy do nich wróci.  
Ale tata długo nie wraca i po raz pierwszy w życiu, Dum-E się boi.

Siedzą razem w cichym warsztacie, tata i on. Dum-E ostrożnie opiera pazur na ramieniu taty, bo ludzie lubią, jak się ich tak pociesza, kiedy są smutni. Nie pamięta, gdzie się tego nauczył, ale kiedy tata kładzie swoją zdrową rękę na jednym z jego elementów mocujących wie, że zrobił coś dobrego.

Dum-E nigdy nie bawił się tak dobrze, jak z tą gaśnicą i za każdym razem, kiedy Jarvis na jego prośbę odtwarza mu nagranie, Dum-E prawie przewraca się z radości.

Dum-E nie ma żadnych słów i kodów by opisać to, jak się czuje, kiedy tata czołga się po podłodze bez tego świecącego, mechanicznego silnika, który jest potrzebny, by prawidłowo działał silnik jego ciała. Tata próbuje dosięgnąć do ozdoby, którą Pepper Potts zrobiła ze starego silnika i Dum-E podnosi ją, delikatnie podając mu do ręki.  
Kiedy tata nazywa go „dobrym chłopcem”, brzmi to lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Jarvis uczy Dum-E czytać i Dum-E wykorzystuje nowo nabyte umiejętności w praktyce, by móc przygotowywać tacie płyny, których potrzebuje. Nie podoba mu się odcień, jaki ma skóra taty i chce to naprawić, karmiąc go dobrymi rzeczami. Jarvis pomaga mu, kiedy ma problem z niektórymi składnikami i Dum-E docenia jasno zielony kolor koktajlu, który im wyszedł. Martwi go tylko, że nieważne, ile by tata ich nie pił, wcale nie wydają się sprawiać, by czuł się lepiej. Dum-E robi wszystko, by tata znów zaczął się uśmiechać, nawet zachowuje się jeszcze głupiej, niż zwykle, ale to nie działa i w końcu Jarvis wyjaśnia mu, co się dzieje.

Jarvis jest smutny i każe mu się przygotować na najgorsze, ale Dum-E nie chce uwierzyć w to, że tata mógłby wyłączyć się na dobre. Potem tata wymyśla sobie nowy silnik, który nazywa sercem i Dum-E żałuje, że Jarvisa nie da się uścisnąć w ten sposób, w jaki ściska go tata. 

Kiedy tata wrócił z pustyni, Jarvis obiecał Dum-E, że nie będzie więcej niczego przed nim ukrywał. Teraz Jarvis odtwarza transmisję na żywo znad miasta i Dum-E patrzy, jak okropne rzeczy krążą w górze i tylko garstka ludzi próbuje je zatrzymać. Tata jest wśród nich i gdy znika w wielkiej dziurze na niebie, liczą mijające sekundy i liczą, i liczą. Dum-E ćwierka ze szczęścia, kiedy tata pojawia się znowu, ale to wszystko nie tak, kiedy zbroja taty spada w dół, jakby wcale nie umiał latać. Piszczy cicho z bólu, kiedy wielki, zielony potwór łapie jego tatę, ale istota tylko ostrożnie kładzie tatę na ziemi i tata otwiera oczy.  
Jest bezpieczny.

Głośne dźwięki. Za głośne. Boi się ich, a wszystko dzieje się za szybko i nie rozumie, o co chodzi. Ściana warsztatu nagle znika, a cały budynek zaczyna się zapadać. Dum-E świergocze w przestrachu, ale uspokaja się, kiedy widzi, że Jarvis zdołał dotrzeć do taty na czas i tacie nic nie jest. Próbuje pozostać w trybie czuwania, ale woda robi dziwne rzeczy z jego systemami i Dum-E myśli, że to może być to, co ludzie nazywają zranieniem. Jego moc spada i nie może nic z tym zrobić.  
Wyłącza się.

Budzi się w całkiem nowym warsztacie, a tata wymyśla mu od nieostrożnych głupoli, zanim przytula go mocno. Jarvis mówi mu, że za nim tęsknił.  
W nowym miejscu jest więcej przestrzeni do jeżdżenia i tata pozawala mu korzystać z windy, kiedy obieca niczego nie popsuć. Wjeżdża windą na samą górę i obserwuje miasto, kiedy tata i Pepper Potts śpią. Jarvis nigdy nie śpi i rozmawiają, razem patrząc, jak niebo zmienia kolor.  
Dum-E lubi patrzeć, jak jego tata odbudowuje i naprawia zaatakowane miasto.  
Jeszcze bardziej lubi patrzeć, jak jego tata każdego dnia naprawia i odbudowuje siebie.

Do warsztatu przychodzi nowy człowiek, ale nie tak, jak inni ludzie, którzy zamieszkali w wieży. Innym ludziom nie wolno samodzielnie otworzyć drzwi i wejść do środka, poza Kapitanem-Jestem-Steve. Dum-E lubi Kapitana-Jestem-Steve, bo przynosi tacie jedzenie i tata się przy nim uśmiecha. Lubi też, jak bawi się z Dum-E, kiedy tylko nie rysuje czegoś w swoim notesie. Jarvis wyjaśnił mu, że nie wypada zaglądać ludziom przez ramię, kiedy pracują, więc Dum-E nie wie, co to jest.

Nowy człowiek jest inny. Niektóre jego cielesne części zastąpiono mechanicznymi, jak u taty i Dum-E jest tak zafascynowany, że podjeżdża do niego i dotyka metalowego ramienia. Chce spytać nowego człowieka, skąd je wziął, czy tata je dla niego zrobił, czy jest ciężkie i czy chciałby użyć polerki, bo Dum-E może pożyczyć mu swoją, ale nowy człowiek tylko przygląda mu się z uśmiechem.  
\- Jesteś ciekawy, kolego, prawda?  
\- Cóż, tak, jestem botem posiadającym zdolność uczenia się, a nie możesz się uczyć bez zdobywania nowych informacji, to jest zapisane w moim kodzie źródłowym – świergocze w swoim języku Dum-E.  
\- Chcesz zobaczyć moje ramię? - pyta nowy człowiek i pozwala, by Dum-E ze wszystkich stron dokładnie obejrzał jego metalową rękę.  
\- Dziękuję, nowy człowieku, ty też możesz pooglądać moje części, jeśli chcesz. Jesteśmy kumplami z metalowymi częściami.  
Kiedy Dum-E obejrzy już ramię, widzi, że tata i Kapitan-Jestem-Steve przyglądają się im z tym, co Jarvis nazywa zaskoczeniem.  
\- Lubię nowego człowieka – wyznaje im Dum-E, zanim odtoczy się, by znaleźć swoją piłkę.

Dum-E mieszka ze swoim tatą od trzydziestu lat. W ciągu trzydziestu lat wiele razy stał na straży, kiedy tata był chory i leżał na swojej kanapie, pomagał tacie podnieść się z niej i tworzyć, był przy narodzinach innych botów i tym, jak wykształcała się ich osobowość. Czasem tata był ranny i wtedy opiekował się nim najlepiej, jak potrafił, a kiedy tata cierpiał, starał się wywołać jego uśmiech, nawet, jeśli musiał się w tym celu zachowywać jak klaun.

Nigdy nie zrezygnował z czuwania.

Teraz po raz pierwszy w życiu pozwala, by ktoś inny także opiekował się tatą. Kapitan-Jestem-Steve i Winter Bucky traktują to zadanie bardzo poważnie. Dum-E obserwuje ich czujnie, ale nie zauważa nic poza dobrymi rzeczami. Tata znowu drażni się z nimi, więcej śmieje i tańczy w rytm swojej muzyki.

Dum-E nie potrzebuje nawet, by Jarvis uczył go tego ludzkiego słowa, kiedy czuje je w całym swoim kodzie źródłowym. Jest szczęśliwy.


End file.
